London Calling
by FinalFantasy97
Summary: Mairi 'Blue' Campbell was your typical country girl who wanted to see the bright lights of a city. What better way to do that than by leaving your home and all the people you knew to go hundreds of miles south into the old enemy's territory. England. M for language to be safe.


Paste your document here...

London Calling

Mairi 'Blue' Campbell was your typical country girl who wanted to see the bright lights of a city. What better way to do that than by leaving your home and all the people you knew to go hundreds of miles south into the old enemy's territory. England. Blue left home at the tender age of seventeen to go to one of the capitals of the world that was good old London as she was tired of the quiet pace of life the bonnie highlands of Scotland presented to her. In addition, the fact that where she was from she had far too many cousins for her liking, and who honestly knows all their cousins? Even those who were a few times removed.

Once she found a base in London, she found a few jobs. Mainly doing cleaning in hotels and working in cafes, scraping by on a student's wages. Blue's real passion was art, she loved to draw and listen to music.

When working in a café in the east end of London it must be said that you meet a number of colourful characters. That day was no different to any other except the arrival of an amusing group of young lads that she would know as Bacon, Soap, Tom and Eddy who would turn her life upside down for years and become her greatest friends. However, more on that later.

Blue looked up from the magazine she was reading on the counter next to the till, she was bent over the counter her arms resting on it, which was probably not too good for her back. A group of young men strolled into the café, all looking around her age, took a table next to one of the large windows. The older looking three were deep in conversation while the younger one looked boredly between his companions then got up out of his chair and walked over to the counter.

" 'Ello beautiful, don't think I've seen you 'ere before?"

Blue blushed at the comment and stood up straight "No I'm new, so what can I get you?"

"A coffee please darlin' and maybe your name?" he queried with a smile on his face, grey eyes shining.

"Hmm maybe. A pound twenty please." The man fished around in his dark denim jeans pockets for the money handing it over to her. Blue entered the digits for the till to open dropping the coins into the tray and closing it with a push from her hip as she went off to work the coffee machine. When she returned Blue was greeted with the sight of the good-looking charmer leaning against the counter looking expectantly at her as she returned with his coffee.

"So you gonna give me your name?" he asked as Blue placed the coffee on the counter.

She smiled at him and he studied her features, pale skin, long dark brown wavy hair tied back in a ponytail, a small mouth and nose. However, her most captivating feature to him were her eyes. Big sapphires of different shades with naturally long, dark, thick lashes, her eyes would make any sixties model jealous, she was also tall and slim. "My names Mairi, but everyone used to call me by my nick name Blue"

"Well Blue, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" he took her right hand to his lips and kissed it, Blue giggled and blushed "My name is Edward, but people just call me Ed or Eddy. You have very beautiful eyes y'know, can see why you got your nick name."

"It's good to meet you too Eddy and thank you for the compliment." She watched him as he took a sip from the white mug then set it back on the counter.

"So where you from love?"

"Oh the highlands."

"And what's it like up there?"

Blue gave a small laugh "Your very interested aren't you?"

"Well you are beau'iful woman who has captured me 'eart." Eddy declared dramatically "When does the slave driver Mario let you off?"

Blue turned round to look up at the clock behind her, it was now quarter to three "At five."

"Well, would you be interested in having a drink with me later this evening then?" a cheeky smile appeared on his face "I may have cherub like features but I am eighteen and it's me dad's bar so ya can easy get a drink. But you don't look far off eighteen or are ya?"

"I'm seventeen and I'll think about your offer, Eddy."

"Oi! Eddy! Stop harassing women would ya and get us something ya tight git!" came a shout from behind Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes and then turned his head round "Piss off Bacon! And you can get your own food ya bleeding scavengers!"

"After all we've done for you Eddy?" asked a very skinny guy.

"Fat boy," Eddy turned round completely to his friends "You don't need any more food. And you lot only use me for my card's skills."

"And that your dad owns the bar!"

"Thank you Soap!" Eddy said exasperated turning back to Blue with a smirk and taking another mouthful of coffee.

"I am not fat!" defended 'Fat boy'.

"Tom," said Bacon "You are." Soap and Bacon then burst out laughing.

"Ed, you're a dick'ead y'know that don't you?" Tom asked folding his arms across his chest "A total and utter dick'ead."

"So I've been told Tom, so I've been told."

Soap and Bacon were still sniggering at Tom, stifling the laughter that threatened to erupt from them. "Will you two ladies shut the fuck up!?"

"Ooooooooo" Soap and Bacon said in an impersonation of female voices , then proceeding to burst out laughing again.

"Cunts." Tom huffed moodily.

Eddy rolled his eyes again and then took another mouthful of Coffee swirling the contents of the mug around absent-minded "Their pretty 'armless to be honest, love. Their like me brothers y'see. 'Ave you come to a conclusion about my offer?"

"Well, I'm only interested if you're buying my drinks." Stated Blue "And remember I'm Scottish so I can drink a fair bit."

Eddy looked her in the eyes finishing his coffee, he placed the mug on the counter "Then it's a deal beau'iful, I'll come back around in couple of hours then." He gave her a wink and Blue felt her face heat up again. Eddy looked over at his mates "Alright ladies let's get going, Tom you get out of that huff and go see Nick the Greek."

Walking off to the door he opened it and they all filed out, Eddy looked back at Blue giving her another cheeky smile "See ya later Blue!" he called closing the door behind him.

Blue looked around the now deserted café, finding herself eager to see Eddy again. He really was a charmer.

Maybe he would say these things to any girl who took his fancy, Eddy was probably the type of person who acts all nice until he shags a girl then after that he probably wants nothing to more to do with them ever again. Was she really going to go for a drink with an attractive smooth talking charmer who she had just met?

Eddy had seemed nice enough, he even asked her about what her homeland was like. Blue sighed frustrated. She had made a promise to herself that she was going to take risks when she came to London, was going to try not to be the shy timid girl she had been back home.

Yes. She was going to go out with Eddy for a drink. It may not have been the smartest decision Blue had ever made, was she maybe being a bit naïve. Well, if her heart got broken it was her own fault. Blue turned round to the sound of footsteps behind her coming in through the back entrance.

"Hey Mario?"

"Yes my dear?" responded Mario his Italian lilt coming through "what can I help you with?

"Do you know a guy called Eddy?"

"Ah he found you already huh? Well I wouldn't worry about him, he's a very nice boy a very happy boy. He used to work here when he was a little younger."

Blue leaned back on the counter "So accepting his offer of going out for a drink with him tonight wouldn't be stupid then I'm guessing?"

Mario laughed his dark brown eyes shining "Oh no my dear it wouldn't. You'll be fine, make sure he's buying though!" and with that he disappeared into the kitchen.

Blue returned to her magazine, an absent smile on her face as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Her mind drifting to a certain someone.

**A.N. ****_Hey you guys! Well this is the first fan fic, which I have up loaded! So I hope you enjoy it, the story will move on within the next couple of chapters or so bear with me. In addition, I have tried to get across the correct dialogue with the lads, which I hope I have achieved. Thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated! ^_^_**


End file.
